valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Marion Siegbahn
Marion Siegbahn is a 18 year old shocktrooper and member of Class G, who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile Marion is the only daughter of the Siegbahns and due to her upbringing, she has a strict moral code. She applied to join Lanseal so she could be around weapons - her secret love. She also came to respect the famous Darcsen engineer and father to Isara, Theimer and his influence on Gallian arms. Avan found out about her secret obsession, and told Marion to just be herself. In Darcsen Thoughts, Marion complained that Class A doesn't have a single Darcsen and regard them as "doomy and gloomy, inside and out." Eventually, she changed her views about them. After the end of the Gallian Civil War, Marion enrolled in the mechanic school that Theimer attended. She is currently reading "Cheslock's Theory on Explosives." In Sega's official Valkyria Chronicles 2 guide, she is written: "A classy young lady who takes an interest in research and development of various military hardware. With her shooting accuracy, we feel confident equipping her with a standard machine gun to catch enemy scouts who are advancing forward. By cleverly moving on the field and keeping sufficient distance from the enemies, she will be able to contribute well as a Shocktrooper." 'Memories' *Lovely Marion *Secrets *For This Day *Unlikely Tastes Stats Personal Potentials *'Social Elite' - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Scout Killer ' - Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Reconciliation' - Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defense. (Replaces Darcsen Hater after completing the July story mission). *'Weapons Freak' - Becomes excited when seeing enemy weapons, raising attack power against infantry and armored targets. (Unlocked after completing Marion's classmate mission, Against New Weaponry). Battle Potentials Quotes As Leader *"I fear I lack experience, but I shall do my best to lead!" *"We march to battle as one! Onward, dear friends!" Upon Selection *"My pleasure, sir." *"Taking action now." Attacking *"Haah!" *"Prepare yourself." Upon Killing a Foe *"A clean hit!" *"Thank goodness!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted." *"I see one, sir." Team Attack *"Please allow me." *"I cannot stand idle!" *"May I accompany you, Avan?" (Avan) *"By your lead, Lane." (Lavinia) *"I'll join you, Martin." (Franca) Personal Potentials *"I do so miss the galas." (Social Elite) *"I shan't lose." (Scout Killer) *"I'm simply no good with them." (Darcsen Hater) *"Class G are my friends; all of them." (Reconciliation) *"Mmm... That shape is delicious." (Weapons Freak) Battle Potentials *"I'm bursting with verve." *"I'm simply aglow today." Healed by Ragnaid *"Why, thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! This way! Quickly!" *"Avan, no. You must remain strong." (Avan) *"I'm here with you, Martin!" (Franca) *"Celsius, help is on its way." (Coleen) HP Critical *"Ahhnh... I'm all right." *"Underway." Unconsciousness *"Unh...!" Hospitalization *"I... apologize. I've let you all down..." Revived by Medic *"I promise to repay you." Trivia *It is likely that Marion Siegbahn takes her name from the famous Swedish physicist and nobel prize winner, Kai Siegbahn. *As stated in Catching Sleep, Marion uses a metallic object as a pillow. *As stated in Close-Knit Girls and Lovely Marion, Marion is good at knitting and sewing. *As stated in The Azure Spear, Marion enjoys listening to music while petting her "darlings." 20100904173818_0.jpg Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Shocktrooper Category:Class G Category:Loyalist Army Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army